<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissing in the blue dark by pendragonpants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550845">kissing in the blue dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants'>pendragonpants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames saves Robert from being mugged in an alley one night and they become friends. Robert offers Eames a job at his company but Uncle Peter isn’t too enthusiastic about that. What lies are behind the man Robert trusts the most? Can Eames help him see who his uncle really is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eames/Robert Fischer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been wanting to write an inception fic for some time now and i absolutely love this pairing. i don't even know if people still read them?? but here it is anyway.</p><p>i intend for this fic to be ten chapters long but it might be shorter or longer, enough of me talking, hope you enjoy the fic xx</p><p>title comes from "video games" by lana del rey</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: minor violence</p><p>word count: 4154 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eames was exhausted and in desperate need of a drink. He had just completed another one of his odd jobs and he was gasping for a cigarette and a pint. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep in the past week trying to forge some documents for one of his long time customers.</p><p>He was tired of it, however,  he didn’t get much money doing it and hardly any appreciation. It was always ‘Eames, do this for me’ and ‘Eames do that for me’ and he was sick of being bossed around. </p><p>He turned around the corner and headed into the alley and began walking down the dark corridor, kicking away discarded cans and shooing the rats that scuttled from between the rubbish bins. He always wondered why the pub was located in such a dreary part of town, it would have gotten a lot more business had it been in the centre of society. It was a nice place really, and Eames was good friends with the barman there. That meant free drinks every so often, therefore, he kept going there. </p><p>He was about to turn left onto the street where the pub was nestled when he heard a muffled cry for help. It was not surprising, after all, they were in a crime-riddled part of the town and it was just another poor person who had been selected as the victim tonight. Eames had walked away from plenty of those before but for some reason, the tone of this particular person caught Eames’ attention.</p><p>“Please! Someone-” The muffled voice cried out again. It was cut off by a moan and silence. </p><p>Eames found himself ambling towards the source of the noise and he poked his head out to take a peek at the situation.</p><p>It was rather dark and there were hardly any sounds except for the whistling of the wind and rustling of the leaves and Eames felt a slight shiver run down his spine. He stared at the man and his muggers and evaluated the situation.</p><p>He looked about twenty or so years old with brown hair and a perfectly tailored suit. He was undoubtedly rich and Eames mentally screamed at how ridiculous it was to go alone at night looking like that. The man would be the prey of all the predators lurking in the darkness.</p><p>There were two assailants who had large builds, one short and the other tall, and the taller of the two had a switchblade that he pressed against the man’s cheek and his meaty arm wrapped around his neck. The other was holding a briefcase and a wallet, presumably the man’s, and was looking expectantly at him.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart, where’s all your money? A pretty boy like you surely has to have some dough in his pocket. Give it to us and we won’t hurt you.” The man sniggered.</p><p>He pressed the knife deeper into his cheek and began to drag it down slowly, the smooth skin splitting and giving way to a thin streak of crimson. The man whimpered and struggled but his efforts were futile and Eames could tell that he wasn’t getting out of there alive if he really didn’t have any money on him.</p><p>The second assailant dropped the man’s belongings and without warning, threw a punch that landed square on his stomach. The man cried out and doubled over, and if he hadn’t been held up by his assailant, he would have collapsed onto the dirty ground.</p><p>It was now or never, thought Eames, and he stepped out into the dim light.</p><p>“Hello, boys, what have you got here today?”</p><p>He sauntered towards them, cockily eyeing them up and down. They stiffened and watched him cautiously. Eames relished the fact that they looked afraid of him.</p><p>Eames sniffed and he pointed at the brown-haired man, “That one’s not worth it. Give him to me and I’ll pay you a thousand. Sounds good?”</p><p>“That’s nothing compared to what he has here. He just won’t tell us where the money is hidden.” The short one growled.</p><p>Bloody hell, they’re dead set on getting his money. Looks like he’d have to do it the hard way.</p><p>“Alright, see you, boys, then.”</p><p>Just before he walked away, he winked at the brown-haired man and shoved his hands into his pocket. He took a few steps before whisking around and bolting for the men. He punched the short one in the face and kneed him in the groin before tossing him into the bins.</p><p>He got up swiftly, however, and elbowed Eames in the ribs before Eames smashed a bottle over his head. He exhaled heavily, growling at the fact that the man managed to land a blow. </p><p>The tall one dropped the man and stumbled towards Eames in his drunken rage and swung his fists but missed every time, too inebriated to aim properly.</p><p>Eames grabbed his arm and twisted it, shoving him into the rough brick wall and bashing his head in a few times, not hard enough to kill but enough to cause a minor concussion. When he was sure that the man was unconscious, he dropped him like a sack of potatoes and hurried over to the victim.</p><p>“Hey, you good?” </p><p>The man looked up at Eames and his breath was taken away. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and the prettiest plump, pink lips. Eames gawked at him for a moment, taking in his beauty. God, he was perfect.</p><p>“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” </p><p>“Self-taught. Now, how are you?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” The man said before standing up and dusting himself down. He grabbed his briefcase and pushed past Eames, his previous curiosity and shock replaced with coldness.</p><p>“I’ve got somewhere to go if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>“What? No ‘thank you’? Just going to walk away, are you?” </p><p>The man glared at him and replied, “I had everything under control.”</p><p>“Everything under control? Doesn’t look like it to me. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead, darling.” Eames scoffed.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got places to go so goodbye.” </p><p>He was trying to move quickly but Eames caught up to him, strolling alongside him and waving his hand dismissively. “If you keep walking looking like this at this hour, you’re dead meat. Come with me, you’re injured. And I don’t think you have places to go at two am.”</p><p>The man paled and stopped in his tracks. Eames knew that he knew it wasn’t safe but that he didn’t want to go off with some complete stranger even if that stranger had saved his life. He ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed.</p><p>“Fine. But don’t you dare abduct me or something, my people will be all over you within the next day.”</p><p>Eames chuckled and raised his hands placatingly, “‘Course not love, let’s go get a drink.”</p><p>He held his arm out and wrapped it around the man to support him and led him to the direction of the pub. </p><p>He was warm and smelled of expensive cologne, strong but not strong enough to cause you to cough your lungs out and Eames appreciated the fact that he didn’t struggle or pull away from his grip.  Poor darling would probably have fallen down without his support. </p><p>He was extremely light and Eames could feel his bones under the suit and the dark circles under his eyes. He definitely looked in need of a good meal and some sleep. It would be hard to get a decent bite at this time but Eames was sure Louis could get him something.</p><p>*</p><p>“Louis, where’s the first aid pouch? And you got a bag of crisps somewhere?” Eames called out to the barman.</p><p>“Here.” Louis chucked it towards Eames and tossed a bag of salt and vinegar crisps to Eames before continuing cleaning the pint glasses. “Want anything to drink?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take a lager. And my friend here will have a…”</p><p>“A glass of whiskey, please. And I’m not your friend, I don’t even know your name.” He snapped at Eames.</p><p>Looks like he still hasn’t warmed up to me, Eames thought to himself. He raised his eyebrows cheekily at Louis who in response, shook his head and gave Eames an amused smile. He knew Eames’ tricks and that he would flirt with every moving thing. </p><p>“Well, the name’s Eames. And you must be?”</p><p>The man looked affronted as if he wasn’t expecting Eames to introduce himself but he gave a resigned sigh and stuck out his hand.</p><p>“Robert Fischer.”</p><p>“Mm, I’ve heard of you before. What brings you here to London?”</p><p>Robert Fischer. The CEO of Fischer Morrow. Eames was surprised he didn't recognise him before but that was beside the point now. He was an ordinary person behind all the wealth and Eames’ first priority was to care for his wound. It wasn't too deep or large but there was still a chance of infection.</p><p> Eames opened the first aid pouch and gestured for Robert to take a seat. He wet a piece of gauze with some water and began to dab at the thin cut while Robert spoke.</p><p>“Just some business. I er, got a bit lost after my dinner meeting. Couldn’t find the way back to my hotel and that’s when those two men ambushed me.” </p><p>As he spoke, Eames couldn’t help to watch his lips, twisting and turning as he articulated every word. Oh, how lucky he was to have stumbled across this man. He’d hit the jackpot deciding to save the man.</p><p>“Hm. Tilt your head for me.” He spread some antiseptic cream on the cut, ignoring Robert’s winces and placed a medium-sized plaster onto his face.</p><p>“You’re good to go. How’s your stomach? Get some ice on it to reduce the swelling. And you should eat the crisps.” He grabbed his lager from Louis and sipped it, watching Robert.</p><p>“I’m not much of a snacker. I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Eames shrugged as if he was saying ‘your loss’ and opened the pack, popping one into his mouth before asking another question.</p><p>“You didn’t carry any cash on you?”</p><p>“No, I use my credit cards more often.”</p><p>“If I hadn’t stepped in, your body would be at the bottom of the river Thames.”</p><p>Robert huffed and he tugged at his collar and muttered a ‘thank you’. Finally, Eames thought.</p><p>It was silent for some time before Robert blurted out, “I don’t know why you’re not surprised. You look like you know who I am but you don’t give a damn!”</p><p>“Do you want me to give a damn?”</p><p>Robert averted his eyes, suddenly taking an interest in his glass of whiskey that he barely drank. He blushed, and Eames loved the tinge of red on his flawless cheeks.</p><p>“No. You’re different, everyone else is so fake and I’m sick of it. You treat me like I’m an ordinary person.”</p><p>“Are you not an ordinary person?”</p><p>Robert scoffed and shook his head. “Wish I was.”</p><p>Eames nodded his head sympathetically and placed his hand on Robert’s knee, patting it as smiled. “You’ll be fine, darling.”</p><p>Robert stood up and walked towards the window, gazing out at the empty streets. His eyes followed the small rivulets of water from the condensation on the window before he exhaled softly and looked up at Eames.</p><p>“Tell me about yourself. What do you do? Why are you on the streets at two am?”</p><p>Eames got a tad nervous at that point of time, it was never a good sign when people began to ask what he worked as. They tended to get worried they were colluding with a criminal and avoided him even if they were in the middle of a conversation.</p><p>“Ah, I do a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Odd jobs. Jack of all trades but a master of none.” He said, sipping his lager and giving a weak smile.</p><p>Robert still hadn’t touched his whiskey so Eames decided to point that out to him, only to discover that Robert wasn’t much of a drinker. Louis wouldn’t be pleased with that, he’d given Robert a glass of one of their better whiskies. </p><p>“Illegal jobs, then.” Robert suddenly said and Eames choked on his lager. He sputtered then bit his lip, there was no point in trying to hide. “Yes. Not worth it though, don’t get much money for it.”</p><p>Robert chewed his lip and he spoke, “I’m looking for a new personal assistant. The position is open if you want it.”</p><p>Personal assistant to Robert Fischer at Fischer Morrow. Huh, that didn’t sound too bad. He could live with that, plus he would get to spend every day with Robert. Yes, he was rather annoying in the beginning but he seemed like a very nice person. Not to mention how gorgeous he was.</p><p>“Alright. Why not?”</p><p>Robert’s face brightened and his eyes widened. “You’re serious?”</p><p>Eames nodded and he raised his glass in a celebratory toast, “To my new employer!” He grabbed Robert by the shoulders and gave him a side hug while yelling at Louis about the new development.</p><p>*</p><p>After an hour and four drinks later, Robert decided to go back to his hotel. Eames offered to walk him back and give him the directions.</p><p>“You’re very nice to me. I like you.” Robert drunkenly slurred. He careened into Eames and Eames steadied him, laughing at what Robert said.</p><p>“They say drunk words are sober thoughts.”</p><p>Robert held onto his arm tightly, tripping over his own feet every so often and Eames wanted to burst out laughing at how amusing it was. He made a mental note not to give Robert more than two glasses of alcohol at one time.</p><p>Thankfully, he wasn't too drunk. He still had his wits about him but clearly, the alcohol had taken some effect on him.</p><p>It was kind of him to offer Eames a job, Robert didn’t look like the type of person who needed a personal assistant and Eames hoped he didn’t give the job to him out of pity. Hopefully, it was because he wanted to see him again.</p><p>He could be a good assistant if he wanted to. He most certainly would not be one of those stuck up employees, he remembered where he came from and always promised himself not to get too influenced.</p><p>Eames led him to his hotel room and he turned on the lights, impressed with the room. Everything about it was immaculate and Robert had placed all his belongings neatly on the table and bathroom sink.</p><p>“Come on Robbie, let’s get you to bed.” He whispered into his ear.</p><p>Robert gave him a lopsided smile, lips parted slightly and he sat on the edge of his bed, attempting to untie his shoelaces.</p><p>“Are you sure this isn't a facade? Are you going to rob me senseless the minute I close my eyes?” Robert announced, suddenly looking a little fearful.</p><p>Eames laughed, “Darling if I was going to rob you, I would have done it long ago.”</p><p>“Why do you keep calling me darling?”</p><p>“It's a habit I suppose. You don't like it?”</p><p>Robert finally got his shoelaces untied and he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“I don’t mind. But not in the workplace. Uncle Peter will be horrified.”</p><p> “Doesn’t sound like a very fun guy.”</p><p>“He’s my godfather. Treat him with some respect please.”</p><p>Eames watched Robert, taking note of how he stiffened and tensed when he mentioned his uncle. Something wasn’t right between the two of them but Eames knew it wasn’t his place to ask.</p><p>Eames walked towards the door and his fingers were resting on the doorknob when Robert called out to him.</p><p>“Will you stay for the night?” </p><p>Eames froze, not turning back to look at him, utterly surprised by the question. Robert’s breath hitched and he apologised profusely.</p><p>“Sorry. That was a dumb question. I didn’t mean to ask you that, you can go.”</p><p>Eames kept his facial expression neutral and his tone nonchalant when he glanced back at Robert whose face was flushed red with embarrassment. Eames sat next to him, the bed dipping in his direction because he was heavier than Robert, and tentatively wrapped his arm around Robert.</p><p>“I’ll stay. On the condition, you tell me why you asked.”</p><p>Eames felt that he should get to know Robert better if he was to be his personal assistant and he wanted to know why Robert looked so sleep-deprived. In the light, he could see how purple the eyebags were and the slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip. That certainly didn’t come from the heat, it was freezing in the hotel room.</p><p>Robert shifted slightly, contemplating whether he should share the information with Eames. He took a deep breath and explained that he had been experiencing nightmares and difficulty sleeping.</p><p>“Insomnia, I suppose.” He laughed mirthlessly.</p><p>“Overworked, you mean,” Eames replied.</p><p>Robert sighed and didn’t respond, instead, moving closer to Eames and resting his head on Eames’ shoulder.</p><p>Eames was not expecting that. One moment Robert was pushing him away and the next he was curling up to him. They had barely known each other but Robert appeared to yearn for his touch and Eames stroked the top of his head, feeling the soft locks of hair.</p><p>He figured Robert didn’t get much affection from his parents, and he remembered that Robert’s father had just passed away two weeks ago. It must have been hard to cope with that. He’d provide the comfort Robert needed, but only if he asked.</p><p>“This isn’t very professional.” Eames murmured.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. But you don’t mind, do you? I caught you staring at me so many times.”</p><p>Eames rolled his eyes playfully and laughed in response. He let go of Robert and gestured for him to go and lie down. “I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Robert placed his head on the white pillow, eyelids fluttering before closing within minutes. His lashes rested on his cheeks and Eames sat down on the armchair, filling a glass with whiskey from the decanter.</p><p>He had time to recollect the event of the night and he couldn’t believe his luck. A proper high paying job with a sexy employer. Goddamnit, he was going to find it hard to concentrate.</p><p>He hadn’t been attached to anyone for so long and he didn’t have a preference. Gender didn’t matter to him. He flirted with many many people but he just didn’t feel a connection with any of them. He had a couple of one night stands but the people he had them with agreed to part as friends. With Robert however, Eames felt this hot desire inside of him and a connection with his personality. </p><p>He watched Robert sleep, mildly surprised that Robert trusted him so quickly. That could prove a disadvantage and Eames decided he would teach him some life skills. And self-defence too.</p><p>Robert’s face scrunched up and he whimpered softly, twisting on top of the sheets. The sound that escaped his lips made Eames’ heart pang and he rubbed his hand along Robert’s arm until he calmed down slightly. He wondered what Robert was dreaming about and wished he could do more to help him.</p><p>He sat in the chair, observing Robert until he himself fell asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>He awoke to the sound of water running and he stood up, rubbing his neck and twisting his back until he heard the satisfying crackles of his joints. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his stubble, wondering if it could do with a trim.</p><p>He snapped his head away from it immediately when he saw a half-naked Robert in the reflection. He could hear Robert scrambling at his towel and he imagined the deep wine red flush that was probably colouring Robert’s cheeks at the moment.</p><p>“Sorry, I hadn’t realised you were awake.”</p><p>“And if I was still asleep, you would have just walked in here half-naked?”</p><p>Robert let out a ‘tch’ and sucked some air from in between his teeth and responded, “No. I wouldn’t.”</p><p>Eames groaned and stretched his arms, yawning and checking the clock. Huh, nine am. The earliest he’s woken up in a long time. It wasn’t the most comfortable sleep but it sure was better than laying on a thin mattress.</p><p>“I have a flight to Los Angeles at eight tonight. I trust you’ll be coming with me? I mean, it might take some time for you to bring your belongings over but you can stay with me at my apartment for the time being.”</p><p>“Eh, give me an hour to get my stuff and I’ll meet you for breakfast. I’ll take you to one of my favourite places.”</p><p>Robert gaped at him curiously, buttoning his shirt and watching him with those big blue eyes. He nodded and continued to get dressed as Eames walked out the door.</p><p>*</p><p>An hour later, Eames was back at the hotel with two suitcases. He didn’t own that many items and most of the things inside were his clothes and toiletries. </p><p>Robert smiled at him and opened the door for Eames. They walked out of the hotel and Eames brought him to one of his favourite cafes.</p><p>“It overlooks the park,” He explained while sipping his earl grey tea.</p><p>He watched Robert daintily tucking into his eggs benedict and leaned over, looking at him straight in the eye and said, “You ought to eat more. You’re as skinny as a stick!”</p><p>“I don’t have much of an appetite.” Robert huffed and swatting Eames away.</p><p>“Alright, alright.”</p><p>Eames spent the rest of the day him around London, showing him his favourite places and he was pleased to see that Robert was enjoying himself. He had removed the plaster and the cut was only a thin streak and had already begun to scab over.</p><p>He sighed contentedly as he watched Robert taking pictures. He looked much better than he did yesterday. </p><p>*</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Eames settled into his seat and raised his eyebrows at Robert when the air stewardess came with two glasses of champagne.</p><p>“I should fly first class more often,” Eames said, raising his glass at Robert before downing it in one go.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up. And I forgot to ask, what is your first name? I thought since you are my PA and all, I ought to know.”</p><p>Eames knew he was going to ask that question sooner rather than later and though he felt uncomfortable sharing it, it was for formalities.</p><p>“Charles, Charles Eames. But I go by Eames and only Eames.” He said sternly, waving his finger at Robert.</p><p>“What about Charlie?” Robert teased, cracking up for the first time Eames had seen him. Eames shook his head and crossed his legs, leaning back into his chair and looking out the window.</p><p>“I like your name, Eames,” Robert said softly, so softly Eames nearly didn’t hear it.</p><p>Eames didn’t respond and continued to look out the window, but a flicker of a smile crossed his face.</p><p>He closed his eyes, ready to catch a few more hours of sleep before they arrived in Los Angeles. Eames knew it was going to be hectic from then onwards. Through his eyelids he could see Robert watching him, fingers interlaced and fidgeting. Was he uncomfortable?</p><p>He opened his eyes and made eye contact with Robert who immediately stopped moving his fingers. “It’s just nerves, that’s all.” Looks like he wouldn’t be sleeping anymore.</p><p>“About flying or something else?”</p><p>“I don’t like being stuck on a flying tin can for eleven hours.”</p><p>Eames shrugged and patted his knee once more. “You have me to keep you occupied.” He winked at Robert cheekily and Robert blushed. Eames hoped it was because he understood the insinuation he made and not because of some other reason. </p><p>He chuckled, fishing into his hand luggage for his book and began reading it, every so often peering over the edge to look at Robert, who had gotten his computer out and was typing away furiously. </p><p>The click-clacks of the keyboard gave Eames a sort of comforting feeling and he checked his watch. Right, it had barely been an hour. He suspired and took out his sketchbook and pencil. The plane was shaky but Eames didn’t mind, he’d had plenty of experience drawing in unsuitable conditions.</p><p>“What’re you drawing?” Robert asked, shutting his laptop and trying to catch a glimpse of what Eames was drawing.</p><p>“Nothing for you to see.” He snatched the sketchbook out of Robert’s line of sight and gave him a teasing smile. Robert looked mildly disappointed but he resumed his work on his computer. Little did he know that Eames was actually sketching him. And that he had all the time in the world to do so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed! leave a kudos and comment if you liked it :)</p><p>thanks for reading x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>word count: 4206 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh Robbie, you’ve got a pretty good apartment.” Eames whistled, looking at the expensive paintings and delicate china.</p><p>Robert placed his suitcase down and looked at Eames and shrugged. “I suppose it is. You can take the guest bedroom, it's the second door from the left.”</p><p>Eames walked inside the room and a satisfied noise escaped his lips. Robert’s apartment was swanky and modern but still had a homely feel to it. It was not as big as he had imagined it to be but it was far better than places Eames had lived in.</p><p>The mahogany wood of the headboard stood out against the stark white sheets that were neatly pressed, not a crease in sight. “You’ve got a hardworking housekeeper,” Eames called out to Robert.</p><p>Robert leaned on the doorframe and shook his head, a few brown locks tumbling into his eyes. </p><p>“I do it myself. I don't like having a housekeeper.”</p><p>Eames glanced at him with approval and clapped his hands together. He spread his arms open and asked, “What next?”</p><p>Robert left and Eames followed him towards his bedroom that was much simpler than the guests’ bedroom. Photos of a young Robert and a woman lined one of the bookshelves and Eames picked up one of them, gazing fondly at it. Must be his mother. Everyone knew that she had died when Robert was very young, it was all over the papers at that time. Maurice Fischer didn't take it very well but the press kept that well hidden, instead, focusing on how he built his massive empire.</p><p>He placed the frame back carefully onto the shelf, turning around to see Robert holding up a suit. Eames put his hands up and shook his head. </p><p>“I am so not going to wear that.”</p><p>“You have to. Uncle Peter will expect you to be impeccably dressed and you will want to make a good first impression. I’d like you to appear as professional as possible.” Robert sighed.</p><p>He didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer so Eames picked it off from him and walked out the door, talking on his way out.</p><p>“How do you know this will even fit? Compared to you, I’m massive. My muscles are just too big.” He joked.</p><p>Robert gave him a tilted smile and sat on his sofa, sipping a glass of ice water and checking the clock. He immediately stood up and rushed to the bathroom, brushing his hair and rubbing some moisturiser on his skin. Peppermint scented moisturiser. Huh, Eames found himself quite cherishing the smell.</p><p>“We’ve got thirty minutes to get to the office.” Robert hurriedly said, scrambling to pick up some files and papers from his desk and suitcase.</p><p>“What? We only just got here!” Eames exclaimed. He checked his watch and it was only half-past eight in the morning.</p><p>Robert grinned humorlessly and paused for a moment before resuming his search for the files. </p><p>“Work starts today. You best get dressed right away.” </p><p>Eames made a noise of disapproval and grumbled to himself as he tried on the suit. It was a little tight in some places but fit quite well. The black accentuated his muscles and Eames decided he looked rather dashing. He’d be wearing a lot more black now. </p><p>He sprayed some deodorant on and stood outside. “How do I look?” He asked Robert.</p><p>Robert froze and gaped at him for a moment, unconsciously darting out his tongue to wet his pink lips and Eames snickered. Robert resumed his search and replied, “Professional. We can get you some more suits later on in the afternoon.”</p><p>Eames huffed at the fact that Robert didn't say anything more but it was a start. Robert was definitely warming up to him.</p><p>He grabbed his briefcase and Eames’ wrist, pulling him along. “Let's grab a cab while we still can.”</p><p>It had begun to rain heavily and Robert groaned, holding the briefcase over his head but it wasn't that effective and water still spilt onto his head and shoulders. After a while, they finally got a cab and Robert breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back into the seat. </p><p>“So, Eames, we have some time to kill. What are some of your interests?”</p><p>“Aside from drugs and alcohol?” Eames joked.</p><p>Robert raised his eyebrows but humoured him, “Yes, aside from vice.”</p><p>Eames paused, thinking for a while. He hadn't actually spent a lot of time thinking about what he enjoyed doing. He thought of a couple of good answers and spoke up.</p><p>“Sketching and the arts. Wrestling and boxing as well. That's pretty much it, I don't like too many things but I do dislike loads of things.”</p><p>Robert’s interest was piqued and Eames could tell by his body language and how Robert opened his mouth immediately after Eames finished speaking.</p><p>“Am I allowed to see your sketches?”</p><p>“One day you might be allowed. One day.” Eames hummed.</p><p>“How about you? What does the great Robert Fischer do in his free time?”</p><p>“That is if I have free time. I agree with you, I do enjoy the arts. Particularly opera and theatre. Hamlet is one of my favourites.”</p><p>Eames didn't get a chance to respond as they had arrived at the office and Robert had dashed out towards the entrance, eager to get out of the rain.</p><p>Blast it, Eames thought, and jogged to the entrance, shaking off the water droplets on his face and head.</p><p>Some of the water hit Robert and Eames expected him to start complaining but instead, he laughed and locked eyes with Eames.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment and Eames got an opportunity to really look at Robert’s eyes. They were such a wonderful shade of blue. It reminded Eames of the waters in the Caribbean. Deep, crystal clear and hiding so many secrets. </p><p>They broke eye contact when they heard someone clear their throat and call out to Robert.</p><p>“Robert! Welcome back.”</p><p>A man who looked about fifty-something with greying hair and glasses walked up to the pair of them, giving Robert a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>He looked Eames up and down, completely ignoring him and asking Robert, “Who is this?” and Eames responded swiftly. </p><p>“His personal assistant. I’m Eames and you are?”</p><p>The man stuck out his hand, shaking Eames’ one with a tight grip. “Peter Browning, his godfather.”</p><p>Eames nodded and Robert motioned for him to move on without him so Eames did, walking towards the counter and talking to the receptionist.</p><p>“Hello sir, how may I help you today?” She asked. It said Kate on her name tag so Eames called her that.</p><p>“Hello Kate, I’m just waiting for Robbie- um Mr Fischer. I’m his personal assistant.”</p><p>Kate raised her eyebrows and spoke. “Mr Fischer hasn’t had a personal assistant in ages. Mr Browning doesn't approve of it really. He thinks Robert needs to learn some independence.”</p><p>Eames clucked and leaned on the counter, watching Robert and Browning talk. Robert looked agitated, his eyebrows knitted and hands raised defensively. Browning looked upset and was pointing his finger at him accusingly.</p><p>“They often fight. But Robert always forgives Mr Browning. Their relationship is...complicated.” Kate sighed.</p><p>It’s complicated all right, Eames thought. Judging by Robert's stance and the way he hurried over to Eames and how he dragged him to the lift, Eames could tell how eager he was to get away from Browning.</p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>Robert massaged his temples and muttered a few words that Eames didn't quite catch. He felt a bit silly asking again so he kept quiet, staring at the numbers as the lift ascended.</p><p>Robert pointed to a desk in front of a glass room and told Eames that that would be his temporary desk. He explained that since it was quite last minute, he was unable to get Eames a proper office. </p><p>He didn't wait for Eames’ response and began explaining what he had to do for the day. “Answer all the calls you receive and mark it down in that notebook. Cancel my four o clock meeting and make a reservation for dinner at seven at some fancy restaurant, I don't really care.”</p><p>Eames took note of all the information and just before Robert shut the door to his office, Eames asked, “Who are you having dinner with?”</p><p>“Uncle Peter.” </p><p>Robert closed the door with a soft click and sat at his table, scribbling on pieces of paper and typing frantically on his laptop.</p><p>Eames felt that the job was slightly boring, he wanted some action but what helped with his boredom was that Robert was seated right across him and he had ample view of him.</p><p>He observed Robert, noticing how he bit his lip when he was thinking, and how he let out small boyish ‘ha’s when he was satisfied with something. How adorable, Eames thought.</p><p>He’d barely realised how fast time had gone by until one of the other employees walked up to him and asked if he wanted to join them for lunch. </p><p>Eames looked over at Robert who gave a nod of approval before resuming his work and Eames followed them, turning back a few times to look back at Robert. </p><p>The man needed a break. And if he wasn't going to eat, Eames would have to make him. The poor darling was working himself to the bone.</p><p>*</p><p>Robert was not too enthusiastic about going to the office the day he arrived in Los Angeles. </p><p>He was tired and jet-lagged, and his cheek smarted every so often when he stretched his facial muscles too much. </p><p>Everything had happened so quickly in London. One moment he was settling a deal, the next he was getting robbed, and finally, he was going out for drinks with his saviour. </p><p>He was a decent looking man. Tall, handsome and with a fantastic personality. He was kind to Robert and made him feel safe. He’d felt this sort of connection to him and trusted him to take him back to his hotel room safely.</p><p>Having Charles, no, Eames, around was comforting. He’d had one of the best nights’ sleep in a long time when Eames was next to him. Not to mention the fact that he was still there the next morning and none of Robert's belongings was missing. Maybe Eames was too exhausted to rob him but that was unlikely. He didn't give off that kind of vibe but Robert wasn't too good at reading people.</p><p>When he had woken up, he had a small shock when he saw Eames seated in the armchair. He had forgotten the previous night’s events and it only came back to him after a few moments.</p><p>He slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. The sensation of warm water on his skin was pleasant and he leaned his head on the wall, breathing in.</p><p>Images of Eames flooded his mind and his member twitched slightly at the thought of it. Robert crimsoned, feeling extremely embarrassed that he was thinking of a stranger like that. Good heavens, he’d been raised better than that. </p><p>He couldn't get him out of his mind, however. He had this burning desire to keep Eames near him so he offered to let Eames stay at his apartment.</p><p>It was artistic but homely. Robert kept his living room and kitchen looking stylish and expensive but his bedroom was more plain and spacious. He liked to keep it that way. It was nice having space but he didn't like being all alone in there. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable a lot of the time. </p><p>Going to the office was something he dreaded. Ever since his father had died and the company was passed on to him, he’d been struggling. There was so much more pressure than there was before, not to mention the fact that his father’s last words had been that he was disappointed with him. </p><p>Robert had come out as gay a few days before his father’s death. He felt it was time to do so and he didn’t want to hide who he truly was. Unsurprisingly, his father didn’t take it very well. Even though it was to be expected, It still hurt Robert. </p><p>His father seemed to lose some trust in him and Robert noticed Uncle Peter giving his advice and assisting him in certain areas. Father must have asked him to do so and Robert was thankful for his godfather’s help. He could trust Uncle Peter with his deepest secrets and he was always supportive.</p><p>That changed a little later. Yes, Uncle Peter was still providing his counsel but Robert felt that he was being pushy and demanding. They had frequent arguments but Robert couldn’t bring himself to be rude to him. He was only trying to help.</p><p>When Uncle Peter gave him that face, he knew he was in trouble. He didn’t want Eames to be there so he motioned for him to go along without him.</p><p>“Robert, what are you thinking? You hired a complete stranger without consulting me and what the hell happened to your face? You look ghastly!” Uncle Peter lowered his voice and mumbled, “Have you been taking the medication I gave to you?”</p><p>Robert pinched his eyebrows and sighed. “He saved my life and I owe him. And yes, I have been taking them but it’s not like they are of any use.”</p><p>“You don’t owe him anything! He probably just wants your money.” Uncle Peter snapped, pointing his finger at Robert’s chest. He wanted to make his point clear and he had done so.</p><p>“I am not in the mood for this right now. I’ll talk to you tonight.”</p><p>Robert walked briskly away from him and pulled Eames with him. He knew that Eames realised something was off so he answered with a muffled “Nothing to be concerned about.” He didn’t think Eames heard him but no point repeating himself. It was a trivial matter.</p><p> He didn’t have time for shenanigans so he instructed Eames and got on with his work. He got distracted at times when Eames’ blue-green intense and speculative eyes crossed his mind. Robert imagined his young and scanty stubble chafing his skin and he let out a contented sigh. He was aware that Eames had taken an interest in him but Robert was afraid to make a move. He didn’t want to scare Eames off. </p><p>When he saw Eames walk away with a couple of other employees, he leaned back in his chair, nibbling the corner of his lip. He closed his eyes and imagined Eames’ full cerise lips pressed up against his, his stubble scraping his skin and leaving a small red rash. His kisses trailed down his neck and Robert whimpered needily, he wanted the affection so badly, he needed somebody’s approval. He could feel his member start to harden and he felt pearly drops of pre-come start to leak. </p><p>He opened his eyes, disheartened to realise it was all in his imagination. He had to think of unappealing things to calm down his member, he did not need a wet spot and to face the humiliation of walking past Uncle Peter’s office to go to the bathroom. He was glad that no one was around to witness this moment.</p><p>He did feel slightly embarrassed that he was a homosexual and he did realise that it was internalised homophobia but he refused to see a counsellor. What did he need one for? He could get the best one but it wasn’t going to cure him of anything. He just needed someone to love him.</p><p>He opened his desk drawer and took the container of pills Uncle Peter gave him. Temazepam, to help him sleep, he had said. It did make him drowsier and more tired but it certainly did not help him sleep better. </p><p>He had wondered if Uncle Peter had stiffed him and was giving him the wrong medication but no, he could not fathom the thought of his godfather wishing him harm. He popped a pill into his mouth, just out of habit. Eames wasn’t the only one with drug issues, he thought.</p><p>He wanted to believe he was doing alright but the truth was that he was struggling. He just wanted to remain blind to it.</p><p>*</p><p>Eames returned an hour later to find Robert still working. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.</p><p>“What are you doing now, darling?” He paused, realising his mistake. “I meant Mr Fischer.”</p><p>Robert looked up at him and replied, “You’re lucky Uncle Peter wasn’t here.”</p><p>Eames flopped onto the couches and grinned. “He sure doesn’t seem to like me.”</p><p>Robert hummed under his breath and Eames stood up, walking behind him and experimentally putting his hands on Robert’s bony shoulders. He applied some pressure and massaged it, pressing his fingers into the tense knots in his back. </p><p>“You need to loosen up.” Eames murmured.</p><p>Robert breathed lightly, easing into Eames grip and settling comfortably. He closed his eyes for a moment before tilting his head up to look directly at Eames.</p><p>“You could have been a masseur.”</p><p>“Could have but wouldn’t have.” </p><p>Robert beamed and gazed dreamily at Eames. Eames took a second to relish in those limpid cerulean eyes. He cupped Robert’s cheek and was about to say just how much he loved his eyes when the sound of a door slamming the wall as it opened startled the two of them.</p><p>“Robert, I do hope you are going to share your report on the deal you made in London.” He looked at Eames coldly, “I do hope you are aware of the fact that you are being a distraction. Go back to your work.”</p><p>Huh, he definitely didn’t like him. What was his issue, Eames thought, my first day here and I’ve already made enemies. Don’t know what’s got his knickers into a twist.</p><p>He shrugged at Robert apologetically and left. Disappointment was evident in those big blue eyes and Eames felt pretty bad for him. </p><p>Within seconds, the door opened and Eames was surprised to see Robert leaving. </p><p>“Leaving work so early? Where are we off to now?”</p><p>“Uncle Peter sure doesn't know what personal space is. I know he has my best interests at heart but it really does get on your nerves.”</p><p>“I’m sure he does,” Eames replied sarcastically.</p><p>Robert didn't respond to that jibe and buttoned his jacket and told him they were going suit shopping. How quaint.</p><p>Robert took him to a few designer shops and let Eames decide what he liked. Eames had a preference for the black single-breasted ones.</p><p>Eames stepped into the changing room and was checking himself out, satisfied with the results. He took the tie that was hanging above the door and fiddled with it, attempting to tie it multiple times but failing. </p><p>“Robert! Could you help me with something?”</p><p>He heard Robert’s footsteps and opened the door for him. Robert stepped inside, flushing slightly. Eames chuckled at the thought of him getting flustered just by being in a small space with another man.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“Help me with my tie, will you darling?”</p><p>Robert shook his head amusedly and started to tie it, his nimble fingers moving ever so quickly and delicately and within moments, he had a perfect knot.</p><p>“Done.” He breathed softly.</p><p>Eames stared at that pretty face and inched closer to him, making Robert step back until he was leaning against the cubicle side.</p><p>“Don't be scared darling. May I?”</p><p>Robert opened his mouth but no words escaped and he nodded. Eames cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb over it, stroking his face.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Robert who initially froze and the contact but melted into it almost immediately. He held Eames’ face in response, passionately kissing him back.</p><p>Robert's smooth rosy lips felt heavenly against Eames and the way his agile tongue darted in between his lips to wet his lips every second they separated was so curious.</p><p>Eames spoke against his lips, slightly breathless, “First time?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“Feels like you’ve been doing it for a lifetime.”</p><p>Robert hummed and wrapped his arms around Eames’ shoulders. “God, you're so handsome. Mm, I don't know why I didn't ask you to kiss me before. I’m madly in love with you.”</p><p>Eames chuckled, holding Robert's hips and biting his neck, sucking on certain spots and hearing Robert's moans egged him on. </p><p>“Oh God, Eames, don't stop.”</p><p>“I love you, Robbie.” He whispered.</p><p>“Sir, is everything alright in there? You have been inside for some time.” A staff member asked. </p><p>Eames responded, letting them know he was fine. He waited until he was sure they had disappeared and continued his courting.</p><p> He traced his finger over Robert’s kiss-swollen pliable lips and held his chin, tilting his head so that he could steal one more kiss.</p><p>“I’ve got to go for dinner. See you at home?” Robert groaned as Eames slipped a hand in between his thighs to touch his hardened member. Robert let out a throaty moan when Eames’ hand slithered to his arse and had it in a firm squeeze.</p><p>“See you later sweetheart.”</p><p>Robert paid for Eames’ suits before scurrying out with a dazed smile on his face. Eames gleefully went back to Robert's apartment. </p><p>He was so pleased with the recent developments. He hadn't expected Robert to fall for him as quickly as he did but it didn't matter, he was going to get what he wanted. </p><p>He’d treat Robert right and give him the affection he needed. Eames could tell the poor lamb was touch starved and he was going to compensate for all the years he wasn't cared for. </p><p>Tonight, he was going to give Robert a night to remember.</p><p>*<br/>
Robert was on cloud nine as he left the store to meet with Uncle Peter. He couldn’t believe Eames made a move so quickly but he can’t say he wasn’t thrilled.vHe could still taste Eames and he didn’t want to leave.</p><p>God, he was a fantastic kisser. He knew the right spots and moved with such elegance it made Robert want to kiss him forever. His last trick certainly enraptured Robert and he realised just how cheeky Eames was. Not that he minded, he was so ready for it.</p><p>Years and years of pining and desiring someone to love and he finally had one. If only his father was here to see this, he thought. Would he be happy for me? Or bitter as he usually was? Nevermind that now, he had let Uncle Peter know that the deal was successful.</p><p>Eames had booked a reservation at some Italian restaurant and he saw Uncle Peter already waiting there for him. He was early, as usual.</p><p>“Robert. I shan’t question you about your new personal assistant for now so tonight, let’s talk business.”</p><p>“Yes. I closed the deal with GEnergy. They’ll be giving us a quarter of their shares by the next month.”</p><p>“Hm. And who did you discuss this with?”</p><p>“Chris Parker, the CEO. It took some convincing but he agreed in the end.”</p><p>Uncle Peter took a sip of his wine, pursing his lips and leaning forward.</p><p>“You don’t look very well. I recommend you get some rest.”</p><p>Robert scoffed, “How can I when I have so much work to do? You’re the one pushing me to complete things anyways.”</p><p>“How about I take over for a while? You can go on vacation for a while, take a break, get a girl.”</p><p>“You know I’m gay.”</p><p>Uncle Peter shrugged, “I’m only teasing you, Robert. Now, let’s continue discussing the deal, shall we?”</p><p>And so they did. Robert found it long and drawn out, extremely taxing and boring. He couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment and to Eames. God knows what he was doing to occupy himself.</p><p>Finally, it was over and Robert dashed out to hail a cab. His fingers drummed nervously against his briefcase and he felt a tiny bit concerned that Eames wouldn’t be there. He could have chickened out and left Robert, probably because he didn’t actually love him.</p><p>When he opened the door, everything was quiet and his heart thrummed in his ears. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Eames appeared, his arms behind his back.</p><p>“What have you got there?”</p><p>Eames brought his arms out and it was a bouquet of a dozen white roses. Their sweet scent filled the air and Robert beamed. </p><p>Eames held his wrist loosely and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door and dimming the lights. A little cliche, Robert thought, but nevertheless, he was excited.</p><p>Eames started to unbutton his shirt and Robert let him, feeling his deft, slender fingers working against his cold skin.</p><p>Robert slipped off his clothes and kissed Eames hungrily as he took off his own. The two of them lay on Robert’s bed entangled as their lips osculated rhythmically. Eames leaned over Robert and spoke in a husky, alluring voice.</p><p>“Darling, are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Robert whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmm hope you liked that ending! we'll get into the smut in the next chapter, so stay tuned! </p><p>let me know what you thought of the chapter and thanks for reading x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the smut is hereee, remember to check the tags which have been updated!!!</p><p>word count: 3671 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eames flipped Robert on his back and Robert complied, not fighting back at all. Robert’s arse was pert and smooth, not a blemish in sight. Oh, how gorgeous he was splayed out on the sheets.</p><p>“Can I surprise you?” Eames purred.</p><p>“Yes. Please do.”</p><p>Eames took out a red silk blindfold and shifted it over Robert’s head, rendering him blind. He wanted to give Robert an experience that he would always remember. When the time came, he would take the blindfold off but for now, he wanted to tease him.</p><p>Eames popped the lid off the bottle of strawberry-scented lube and squirted a small amount on his finger. He had found it hidden under the sink cabinet, unopened and looked like it had been recently purchased. Why he had bought it was a mystery to Eames. He could hear Robert’s breathing quicken and could tell he was nervous. </p><p>“First time?”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Eames placed his hand on Robert’s back and rubbed small circles on it to calm him down. Robert could feel his heart beating ever so quickly, he was scared but so excited. He was going to lose his virginity tonight. God, he was going to enjoy this. He was so inexperienced, he hoped he wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself in front of Eames. </p><p>Eames’ skilful finger touched the rim of his hole and Robert shivered, feeling the cold wetness of the lube stroke his puckered hole.</p><p>“God, Robbie, you’re so tight. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”</p><p>He slid his finger inside and Robert trembled at the sudden intrusion. It felt strange to him but ever so satisfying and he moved slightly so that he could receive more friction from it.</p><p>Eames chuckled a deep rumble that made Robert’s heart do a flip and he moved his finger in and out gently, caressing the inside of his walls.</p><p>“Second finger.”</p><p>He was starting to feel the stretch and thankfully it wasn’t too bad yet. He whined softly and Eames put in the third finger. </p><p>“Jesus, Eames, just fuck me already.” Robert keened.</p><p>“Not yet darling. Be patient with me, will you?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” Robert blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>He felt Eames stiffen and Robert was worried that he had made a mistake. Eames leaned onto him and whispered into his ear, “Daddy eh? I quite like the sound of that.”</p><p>Eames wasn’t expecting that but he wasn’t going to complain. It sounded so delectable coming from Robert. He moved his fingers a little deeper and hit his lover’s prostate, eliciting a moan from him.</p><p>The sound went straight to Eames’ cock and he was already hardening. He could see that Robert was beginning to get hard too, clear drops of pre-come dripping out of it.</p><p>“Do that again, please Daddy.”</p><p>“Will you be a good boy if I do it again?”</p><p>Robert nodded frantically, repeating ‘yes’ over and over again.</p><p>“Daddy’s going to give you a treat. How about that?”</p><p>He put ina another finger, groaning at just how tight he was. Robert’s breaths came out heavy, his head was laying sideways on the bed and Eames could see every ounce of pleasure and discomfort that crossed his face.</p><p>He finally took his fingers out of his hole and threw the blindfold off his head, wiping his hand on another cloth. Robert’s eyes immediately went down to his cock and Eames could see his azure eyes widen and his mouth drop ever so slightly.</p><p>“On your knees, Robbie.”</p><p>Robert bent down, knees brushing against the plush black carpet.</p><p>“What do you want me to do, Daddy?”</p><p>Eames held Robert’s chin, stroking his cheek playfully. He dragged a finger over the man’s lips, prying them open ever so slightly.</p><p>“Open up.”</p><p>Robert did so and Eames could have come just by looking at those sensuous plump lips. He eased his cock into Robert’s mouth and he did his best to take it all in. His tongue swirled around Eames cock and he sucked it, Eames was surprised at how well he moved around. He closed his eyes and let himself be enraptured in the moment and he was rock hard.</p><p>He held him by the back of his neck, stroking the small brown hairs and Robert bobbed his head around, enthusiastically swirling his tongue around all while staring directly at Eames. His eyes were wide and arousal was evident in them.</p><p>Eames and felt his climax build up and he groaned, “I’m going to come, keep going, Robbie.”</p><p>Robert’s tongue pulsated, making contortive sweeps and saliva pooled in his mouth, moistening Eames’ cock.</p><p>His tongue moved quicker and it was all too much for him, with that he split in Robert’s mouth, the other man doing his best to swallow his salty come.</p><p>Eames saw stars and he shuddered, his cock still rigid and throbbing. The veins were practically visible.</p><p>Eames pulled out and looked at Robert who was dazed and grinning. His lustrous chocolate brown hair falling out of place into his eyes and his lips bright red and wet with saliva and come.</p><p>“Oh god, Eames. That was...fantastic.”</p><p>Eames took the blindfold and gently wiped Robert’s lip and chin, cleaning off the drool and come.</p><p>“Ready for the big treat?”</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p><p>Robert was already hard too and he could not wait to come. He knew what Eames was going to give him now and he was all too prepared for it.</p><p>He moved quickly, placing his arse in the air, ready for Eames.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so eager, aren’t you Robbie?”</p><p>“I can’t wait, Daddy.”</p><p>Eames rubbed lube along his erect cock, the sight of Robert opening himself for him making him hungry and that burning desire in the pit of his stomach became insatiable. He pressed the tip of it against his partner’s opening and felt it twitch with anticipation.</p><p>He inched forward, slowly thrusting inwards. He felt Robert’s warm hole envelop his cock and he growled in pleasure. He held the other man’s waist and gripped it tightly, grinding his hips against the other.</p><p>He pulled out and thrust back in deeper, this time hitting Robert’s prostate and he keened in response. The air was heavy with the musky scent of sex and Eames could feel the beads of sweat that accumulated on Robert’s back. He nipped Robert’s ear and sucked on his neck, making him cry out with wanton need.</p><p>He hit his sweet spot a couple more times before he felt Robert tense up and shudder, Robert bit his lip as he came, the orgasm wracking through him. </p><p>“Come inside me, please Daddy.”</p><p>Eames pressed kisses along Robert’s spine, sucking certain sensitive spots and causing Robert to buck and push himself deeper onto Eames’ cock.</p><p>The whole situation was just too delicious for Eames and within moments, he released into Robert, panting heavily and sweat dripping off his brow.</p><p>He hadn’t come twice in the span of fewer than fifteen minutes so this was a new record for him. He hadn’t felt this much pleasure and satisfaction in a long time and he pulled out, collapsing on top of Robert and sliding off onto the side of the bed.</p><p>Robert’s stomach was covered in long streaks of opaline come and Eames tossed the cloth to him so he could wipe off the sticky substance. </p><p>“Fuck, Eames. I..that was...”</p><p>He couldn’t even finish his sentence, he moved his body tentatively and slowly, clearly feeling a little uncomfortable, so he was on his back, staring at the ceiling with Eames.</p><p>“You’re going to be a little sore after this.” Eames snickered.</p><p>“As long as it’s you making me sore.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to take a shower?”</p><p>“I’m exhausted. Tomorrow?” Robert whispered.</p><p>Eames lifted him up gently and Robert tucked his head into the crook of Eames’ neck, pecking it lightly. He pressed another one to the underside of Eames’ jaw, feeling the roughness of his sparse stubble scrape against his cheek. A slight sting reminded him of the cut he had forgotten about but currently, all his attention was on Eames.</p><p>Eames’ muscular arm was wrapped around him tightly, keeping him in a warm embrace. The other man leaned back onto the pillows and held Robert.</p><p>“You’ve been through tough times and I want you to know I’ll be there for you. Anytime you need me.”</p><p>Robert whispered a tender ‘thank you’ and closed his eyes, long lashes moving down zephyr-like and resting on his cheeks. He was exhausted and decided to get some sleep. He knew he was going to get a good night’s rest when Eames was next to him.</p><p>“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”</p><p>Robert hummed softly in response, curling up to him and embracing his body heat.</p><p>Eames was ecstatic. He was lucky to have been the one to treat Robert like this. He hoped the sleeping man would have good dreams and that he would wake up refreshed and pleased with the night’s events. He felt tired as well and was eventually lulled to sleep by Robert’s synchronised soft exhales. </p><p>*</p><p>Eames woke up first and he shielded his eyes from the golden rays of the sun that had begun to peek through the gaps of the curtains.</p><p>Robert was still fast asleep but stirred when Eames sat up.</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>“Half-past seven.”</p><p>Robert grumbled and put his head under his pillow, whining like a small child.</p><p>“Must I go to the office today? Ugh, I’m not at all in the mood.”</p><p>Eames yanked the covers off him, leaving Robert exposed and shivering. He held him by his shoulders and dragged him along to the bathroom, ignoring the other man’s yelps as he stumbled over the tangled sheets.</p><p>“Let’s get you showered and cleaned up.”</p><p>The two of them smelled of sex and sweat and vaguely of strawberry-scented lube. Eames gave Robert a light push and closed the shower door behind him.</p><p>“Mm, you’re showering with me?”</p><p>Eames sidled up to him, hips and shoulders swaying seductively and his eyes glinting with mischief. He moved closer until Robert was leaning against the shower walk and turned on the tap, tepid water spilling out onto the two of them.</p><p>Eames grabbed Robert's face and planted a kiss onto his lips, surprising the small man who froze in shock and his arms darted out for support but there was nothing but slippery smooth glass. Eames was the only thing holding him up.</p><p>His lips tasted faintly of vanilla chapstick, and a hint of something salty which was probably his own come.</p><p>His mucilaginous tongue teased the other man’s lips, prying them open slowly. It slipped inside the hot cavern, tracing the sides of his ivory teeth and slid around, lapping at the roof of his mouth and flicking his uvula. </p><p>He bit the other man’s lower lip, sucking on it, pulling away before going in for another round. Robert's breath was hot against his face, minuscule whimpers escaping his tender lips, each bite felt like heaven. </p><p>Eames moved onto his neck, Robert’s hands running through his hair and tugging on it as kisses were pressed onto his neck. It was hot, passionate and judging by the way Robert became slack, Eames found the spot.</p><p>He sucked on it harder, nipping at it first before biting harder, feeling the flesh sink and accept his teeth. He slithered up onto his ear and tugged his ear lobe, moving his jaw round and round so that it would feel the strain. </p><p>“Jesus, Eames, don’t...mmm,” Robert sighed as Eames finally let go. His neck was peppered with mauve and red spots and the imprint of his teeth was visible on it.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up for real this time.”</p><p>Eames squeezed some exotic, sweet-smelling shampoo and slathered it onto Robert’s head, rubbing at the roots and working it in well. </p><p>“Close your eyes, darling. You don't want any soap getting inside those gorgeous orbs.”</p><p>Robert smiled and laced his arms around Eames’ shoulders, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of hot water and steam around him.</p><p>He traced a finger down his back, and Eames quivered, the sensation ticklish and unusual.</p><p>“Father would have never approved of this if he was alive,” Robert mumbled.</p><p>“He’d tell me it was abnormal, that I needed medical attention. Good heavens, it's the twenty-first century and he still thinks this way? I worked so hard for him and do you want to know something? He didn't want me in the room as he took his final breaths. His last words to me were “I’ll always disapprove of you. You’re not the son I wanted.”. Isn't that lovely?”</p><p>Eames’ felt his heart throb with emotion and anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he heard Robert’s words. It was so much worse than he thought.</p><p>“Don't be so bitter, darling. You have me now and he won't be putting you down anymore.”</p><p>Robert sniffled, hastily wiping away the crystalline tears that merged with the water trickling down his face. Eames rubbed his thumb across the droplets, caressing his face gently and taking him into his arms.</p><p>“Shall I call the office and let them know you’re ill?”</p><p>Robert gave a weak smile, briefly letting a small ‘ha’ escape. “Tell them I’m dreadfully ill. Bed-ridden and I shan’t take visitors.”</p><p>Eames nodded, “Right after this.”</p><p>He stole another kiss from Robert and his hand snaked to his lower back which evoked an onslaught of laughter from him. Robert slapped his hands away, turning his head towards the water so he could rinse off the suds.</p><p>The pair finished up showering and Robert watched as Eames fastened the last two buttons on his shirt.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do today?” </p><p>“You got a car hidden somewhere? I would have thought you would own one.”</p><p>Robert nodded, “A BMW. I don’t use it very much.”</p><p>Eames raised his eyebrows and strutted out the door, going to the kitchen and looking for a bottle of champagne. Robert guided him out, chastising him for drinking so early in the morning.</p><p>“Let’s go to a cafe. And what would you recommend us to do? You’re one living here.”</p><p>Robert pondered for a moment, “Well, we could go to the beach,” He picked a blueberry out of a small bowl and popped it into his mouth, chewing it slowly.</p><p>“Now? It’s so warm.”</p><p>“What would you suggest then?”</p><p>“I’d take you to bed.” Eames winked.</p><p>Robert scoffed, throwing a blueberry at him playfully. </p><p>Eames walked over to his room and picked up his bag, rummaging through it and pulling out his sketchbook. Robert’s eyes widened in excitement and he leaned on Eames’ shoulder as he flipped through the pages of the book.</p><p>“That’s you. I drew it on the plane.” He said proudly.</p><p>Robert was speechless, his delicate fingers hesitantly reaching out to run his fingers over the drawing. It was utter perfection. </p><p>Eames grinned and pecked Robert on the cheek. “Do you want more sketches of you?”</p><p>“I...yes, of course. Can you teach me?”</p><p>A laugh escaped Eames’ lips and he responded with a yes.</p><p>*</p><p>Robert felt that he was absolute crap at drawing. Eames’ drawings looked so realistic and beautiful while his ones looked like a five-year-old’s. Hell, they could probably do better than him.</p><p>“And over here, you start shading from outwards and layer it so it becomes darker, creating the impression that a shadow is there,” Eames spoke, focusing intently on his sketch.</p><p>Robert watched him, and his eyes moved from his hands to Eames’ well-chiselled jaw, his brownish-gold hair and his deep grey eyes. Eames stopped talking when he realised that he was distracted and Robert sheepishly bit his lip.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>He reached out and touched his face, tracing his finger across his lips and Robert shivered. He had not realised how warm Eames’ touch was as compared to the coldness of the room. Leaning forward, he kissed Eames and murmured against his lips, “God, I never want you to leave.”</p><p>“Mm, the feeling is mutual, darling.”</p><p>The phone rang and neither of them made an effort to go and answer it. It wasn’t worth their time and it was probably Uncle Peter planning on berating him for not showing up to work. But then again, the man did ask him to take a break...</p><p>Time flew by ever so quickly and Robert sighed when he looked out the window and saw that the sun had begun to set and the sky had begun to turn a luminous grey-blue. Eames was just finishing up on his third sketch, which was of the living room, and looked up at the other man.</p><p>“Turns out we aren’t going to the beach after all.”</p><p>“What stops us from going there now?” He said mischievously.</p><p>Robert stood up and he took Eames to the parking lot, showing him the sleek white BMW. There was a slight chill in the air and Robert shivered, the cold seeping through his thin button-down. Eames gave him his jacket and he gladly accepted, the material soft and thick and the scent resembling tobacco, shaving cream and an earthy scent reminiscent of pine trees. He huddled up inside, savouring the fragrance.</p><p>Eames drove them to the beach and he chucked his shoes into the car, choosing to go barefoot on the coarse, yellow sand. Robert followed suit, knowing he would regret this as sand got everywhere. </p><p>He hurried after Eames who was quite a distance away from him and he reached out to grab his hand. “Don’t go off without me next time, yeah?” He joked, hopefully not demonstrating his worry too much.</p><p>He had a fear of abandonment and rejection, cultivated by his father who did nothing but that his whole life. Counselling would do nothing to help him, the paparazzi would probably go nuts if even a word about it was slipped out.</p><p>Eames led him to a quieter secluded part of the beach, lit up only by the mellow silver glow of the moonlight. The sounds of the waves lapping at the sand were hypnotic and Robert felt rather tired.</p><p>The pair lay down on the sand and Eames took off his clothes, sliding them underneath the smaller man for comfort. Robert gazed at him dreamily, stripping as well.</p><p>Eames’ face was directly above Robert’s and he purred, “Comfortable, darling?”</p><p>“Not really, the sand is really rough.”</p><p>Eames burst out laughing, leaning his forehead onto Robert’s and moving the clothes around so that there was more padding. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a small bottle of lube.</p><p>Eames came prepared, Robert thought. He was still sore from the previous night but he wanted it so badly now. The feelings he had felt on that night were exhilarating. He was surprised to see that Eames was already hard.</p><p>Robert flipped himself onto his stomach and felt it touch his entrance and he braced himself, letting the man inch in slowly. He trusted Eames and was appreciative of the fact that he was so careful around Robert.</p><p>Eames snapped his hits forward, hitting his prostate and Robert moaned, the pace of his thrusts quickened and soon he was chewing his lip to stop himself from whining too loudly.</p><p>The air tasted of brine and the breeze was cool on his feverish skin, his fingers clawed at the sand, gripping it as he felt his orgasm coming.</p><p>“Keep going, please Eames,” He murmured.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, Robert released his seed and not long after, Eames did too. Robert groaned as he turned onto his back, realising both their clothes were stained with come.</p><p>“Damn it.” He said, without as much energy as he had intended.</p><p>“It’s alright, darling. It’s only you and me here.”</p><p>“Hm.” He smiled, stealing a kiss from the man.</p><p>They lay on their backs staring at the stars and Robert had never felt so happy. He curled up next to Eames, holding his hand tightly and never wanted to let go.</p><p>*</p><p>Eames hadn’t realised Robert had fallen asleep. He was sprawled on his back, snoring softly and Eames chuckled. He threw his jacket over him and put his pants on, before dressing himself.</p><p>He picked up Robert bridal style and carried him back to the car, amused by his head lolling and limp arms swinging as he moved. It was a pity they would have to return to work tomorrow. Eames wanted to spend more time with him.</p><p>He had truly enjoyed sharing his interest in drawing with Robert and it was lovely to see him try and join in.  He heard a buzz and felt a vibration coming from Robert’s pants and he stopped to fish his phone out.</p><p>It was a text from Browning. No surprise there but it was the contents of the message that shocked Eames.</p><p>[10.47 PM] <em>Yes, he’s not in the office today. Meet me at the usual place.</em></p><p>The message was deleted almost immediately and another text came through.</p><p>[10.48 PM] <em>Sorry Robert, wrong number. Take care.</em></p><p>What did that mean? Who was the message intended for? Eames was very confused and highly suspicious. He had seen plenty of messages like that before while he did his odd jobs. Sometimes he was the one who sent them.</p><p>Typically, it meant that someone was doing something behind the other’s back but then again, maybe Eames was overreacting. He wasn’t about to bring it up to Robert however, he wanted to be extremely sure before talking to him about it. It was time for him to do some digging.</p><p>He carried Robert back to the car and dropped him gently onto the passenger seat, bundling his jacket under his head as a makeshift pillow. He drove home, thoughts lingering on the text message.</p><p>He knew one thing for sure and that was Browning was not to be trusted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the plot thickens! i hope everyone enjoyed it :) it's my first time writing smut so i would loveee to hear feedback. </p><p>thank you for reading my lovelies &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>word count: 4118 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eames woke up at seven am, only to find Robert fast asleep next to him, brown hair tousled and strewn messily around his face. That was surprising, considering he liked to be up early on days he had to go to work.</p><p>He could have been tired due to the previous night's events but Eames had a strange feeling. He nudged the smaller man, hoping to elicit a reaction from him, a moan or a shove, but there was nothing. Funny, Robert was a light sleeper, Eames thought.</p><p>He shook Robert’s shoulder until the man opened his eyes blearily and stared at Eames, bewildered.</p><p>“What's the time?” He asked, turning on his side to face the clock. His voice was alarmingly nasal and he was congested.</p><p>“Robbie, are you alright?” Eames asked, watching him fumble for the glass of water on the bedside table only served to increase his concern.</p><p>“Just a head cold, I think. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>He made an effort to sit up, sniffling and coughing as he did so. Eames moved to his side and pushed him back down. </p><p>“Missing another day of working won’t hurt you. I can go in and uh, get some things done for you. After all, you have written an entire list of things to do, haven't you?”</p><p>“Yes, but I have to go. We’ve already missed two days! Uncle Peter will have my neck!”</p><p>“Sit down,” Eames said sternly, crossing his arms and glaring at Robert until he did so. “You are going to rest now and recover. If you really want to get back to work, you should be sleeping!”</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, ready to bite back with a witty response but a cascade of sneezes stopped him. </p><p>“Ugh. Maybe it isn't the best idea to return to the office.”</p><p>Eames raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. He handed Robert a glass of water and fished about in his drawer until he found a pack of ibuprofen. He handed him two pills and Robert downed it in one go.</p><p>“It’s a pity you're ill. We could have had sex again.” Eames teased. He pressed a small kiss to the top of Robert's head and ruffled his hair, the silky locks becoming even messier.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Robert moved slowly and looked back up at Eames, innocent blue eyes watery and tinted red. “You won't tell Uncle Peter what happened the past two nights, will you?”</p><p>Eames rubbed small circles into his back and eased him back under the covers. “Of course not. You get some rest today and I’ll be back with some soup. And whiskey.”</p><p>Robert chuckled, pulling the covers up to his chin and shifting until he was comfortable. Eames watched him until he was sure he was asleep then made a move to get ready for work. </p><p>Robert falling ill was positive yet negative. The positive thing about it was that he could snoop around in Browning’s office without Robert around. However, the downside was that he was now unwell and he probably wasn't feeling the best.</p><p> It’d be some time before he could fully recover, and that meant they’d have to spend less time together. Eames did have a good immune system but he did not want to take the risk. This was an opportunity to discover what Browning was hiding from Robert.</p><p>He wore one of his new suits, spraying some cologne and smoothing his hair. He wanted to give Browning a good impression and to gain his trust. Or attempt to anyway, he knew the man was highly suspicious of everyone but Eames had his ways.</p><p>Before he left the apartment, he took one last look at the sleeping figure of Robert. He’d try and come home early but there wasn’t a very high chance of that happening.</p><p>He took Robert’s car and on the drive to the office, he began thinking of the events that had occurred the past few days. Everything had moved so quickly, from Robert asking him to stay in his room to allowing him to live with him and now they were in a relationship. Eames had felt this sort of need to protect him, to shield him from the horrors of the world. If Browning really was trying to hurt and manipulate Robert, Eames knew that it would not be taken well. The man was one of the only people he trusted. It would break his heart if he found out his dearest uncle had the intent to harm him. His investigation had to be done in secret and he could not take any risks. No more asking people for help, no more carelessness, he told himself. Stay focused, get the job done and keep Robert safe.</p><p>His head was flooded with images of Robert, Eames could not get his mind off of him. His lustrous brown hair, rosy lips, the splash of faded freckles on his pale skin and the most beautiful feature, his eyes. The intoxicatingly innocent cerulean eyes that mesmerised him from the moment he laid his eyes on them. His fingers itched, wanting to be run over the slight man’s hips and cheekbones, to feel the softness of his skin. </p><p>His thoughts wandered back to reality and he groaned, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel as he realised he had gotten caught in a traffic jam. Being late would certainly make Browning approve of him a lot less. He had time to kill now so he began thinking of what he would do to uncover Browning’s lies. </p><p>He had learnt from previous experiences that coming up with a plan was extremely useful. He couldn’t count the number of times that he had winged a job and in those instances, the plan usually failed. He could not cut corners here, Robert’s happiness and safety were at stake. He kept repeating that in his head so it would ingrain itself into his mind.</p><p>First things first, he needed to get close to Browning and earn his trust. Secondly, he needed to get access to his devices, phone, laptop, the whole package. Skim through it and see if he could find any incriminating evidence. Get it to Robert. That didn’t sound too difficult. However, there were plenty of things that could go wrong. Eames knew he wasn’t the most discreet person and there was a small chance that he might muck things up.</p><p>*</p><p>Finally, after nearly an hour, he reached the office. Right on time, fortunately. He sped past Kate and slid into the lift just before the doors slammed shut. He breathed a sigh of relief but jumped when he looked to his right. The man next to him was none other than Peter Browning. His eyebrows were knitted together and his focus was on nothing but his tablet. Eames cleared his throat and the man looked up at him, unimpressed.</p><p>“Eames, isn’t it? Robert’s personal assistant?” He said personal assistant with a venomous tone and his gaze was steely and scrutinising. Not that Eames would shrink under it, he had enough confidence.</p><p>“Yes, sir. That’s me.”</p><p>‘You’re cutting it pretty close today. I’d expect you to be more prompt next time. Actually, I’d rather not see you in the office. Where is Robert anyway?”</p><p>Eames shrugged and leaned against the silver walls, yawning. He smiled cockily at Browning before responding. </p><p>“Well, Mr Fischer needs me. I do what I can to help those who offer me the largest amount of money. He’s not in today because he is ill and asked me to take charge of his duties today.”</p><p>He winked, turning back to face the doors of the lift. Out of the corner of his eye, he could Browning purse his lips, staring at Eames curiously. He tapped his pen against the tablet and looked back at him. “I don’t know what you are implying, but I knew you weren’t trustworthy. I should have you fired.”</p><p>Eames tutted, “No, sir. I just keep a lookout for the best prospects. My loyalties lie with those who can provide me with good money. Mr Fischer trusts me, just as I trust him. I could work for you too.”</p><p>Browning scoffed and looked up when the ‘ding’ of the bell alerted him that he had reached his desired floor. “I do not want to see you again. And I am going to forget we ever had this conversation.” He spoke curtly. He walked away and Eames groaned. Goddamnit, that failed. Looks like gaining his trust was out of the question, and now his next option was to take a peek at his belongings in the office.</p><p>He sat down at Robert’s desk, flipping through his files and papers. A small bottle dropped to the floor and rolled over, the pills inside rattling softly. He picked up it, turning it over slowly. According to the label, it was given to him a week ago, prescribed by a private doctor. Browning probably bought it for him so Eames opened the cap and observed it, looking for any unusual things about it. Nothing seemed to be wrong so he closed the lid but reopened it when the realisation dawned on him. Half the bottle was empty already, two pills a day would not have reduced it so quickly. Robert had a drug issue.</p><p>Eames cursed himself from not noticing it sooner. The trouble sleeping then difficulting waking up was not only due to stress. Poor Robert was going through so much already, Eames’ heart panged and he tossed the bottle into the bin. He would have a talk with Robert once he got home. </p><p>He started working on whatever Robert had written down but he could not focus. What he had learnt about Robert had truly disturbed him, he knew how hard it was to stop the habit of popping pills. In this instance, it wasn’t hard drugs so it could be easier to cut it but it would take some time before Robert’s health improved. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. </p><p>The whole room smelled of Robert. Of that expensive cologne, his shampoo and everything about the place was so special. It gave off that vibe, the ‘Robert-esque’ look. And Eames loved it so much. How could his lover go through so much? Why did he have to? He did not deserve any of this.</p><p>He looked up to see Browning walk to the bathroom and he knew it was his chance. He ran into his office, narrowly avoiding being seen by another colleague. He did not have much time so he scanned through his texts, the documents on his computer could be done later.</p><p>The most recent text message he sent was to an unnamed contact. Eames growled at that, he knew it was not going to be as easy to uncover the accomplice’s identity. </p><p>The text read:</p><p>[12.14 PM] <em>Yes, I’ll get the files and documents by tomorrow. How quickly can you convince everyone to be on my side?</em></p><p>[12.16 PM] <em>Give me a day or two. Giving them a raise will make them change their minds in an instant. I need some blackmail, however. Do you have any dirt on him?</em></p><p>On his side? What did Browning want? </p><p>Truthfully, it was not that hard to guess. Robert’s job and the company, Eames guessed. The man probably wanted to take over the company when Maurice Fischer died but unfortunately for him, the job went to Robert.</p><p>Eames took a few pictures with his phone and slid back to Robert’s office, heaving a sigh of relief when Browning reappeared a moment later.</p><p>So, Browning was after Robert’s job and was looking to jeopardise his career. Change the employees’ minds, make them join his side and fire Robert. Similar to a mutiny, Eames thought, businessmen and women could be as vicious as pirates. </p><p>He leaned back in the chair, pinching the space between his eyebrows. Screw the work, he was going back to Robert immediately. Perhaps when he felt better he would tell him what Browning was up to.</p><p>*</p><p>When he reached home, it was around one pm and Robert was still fast asleep, snoring quietly, still enveloped in the white sheets. Eames walked over to him and sat on the corner of the bed, stroking his hair, pushing the sweaty locks away from his forehead. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, feeling the skin burn against his lips. Fever.</p><p>Robert shifted slightly, murmuring incoherently and his arm swung to hit Eames in the shoulder before hi shand clasped it tightly. His eyes blinked open, half-lidded and once pellucid eyes hazy and clouded.</p><p>“You’re back.” He spoke, voice hoarse and dry.</p><p>“I am. Couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you alone.” Eames held his hand, holding it up to his lips and kissing it, breathing in his smell.</p><p>“And my work? Have you finished it?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Most of it is completed. Just focus on recovering, darling.”</p><p>Robert gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes momentarily, only to be reopened swiftly. </p><p>“Something’s wrong. You don’t look happy at all.”</p><p>Eames sighed and rubbed his thumb over Robert’s palm, tracing the lines. “I know. I saw the pills.”</p><p>Robert bit his lip and gulped, staring at him nervously. “I couldn’t help it. He said it would help me sleep but it didn’t. So I took more and now, it’s just a habit. God, I hope you aren’t mad at me?”</p><p>The fear was evident in his voice and Eames reached out and brushed the hair out of his face again. “Of course not. I just want you to be safe. Stop it, for me?” He whispered.</p><p>Robert nodded, big blue eyes welling up with tears. Eames lay next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He whispered comforting words to him, wiping away the cool streaks of water that slid down his cheeks until sleep pulled him under. Eames stayed with him until he himself fell asleep, he had not realised how tired he was.</p><p>It was a pity that he didn't sleep for long. The thoughts of Browning’s intended betrayal woke him up and he freed himself from Robert and went to the bathroom.</p><p>He stood under the water for a long time, contemplating the issue. What was the best way to break it to Robert? He needed to do slowly, telling him quickly would just destroy him.</p><p>He slammed his fist against the glass, the reverberating thud ringing in his ears. Fuck Browning, fuck it all. He was exhausted. Whatever happened to going on holiday? Hopefully, he would be going with Robert.</p><p>He stepped out of the shower and changed quickly, heading to the kitchen to prepare some food. Robert hadn't eaten the whole day so it was fine to have an early meal. </p><p>The sounds of the carrots and celery snapping rhythmically and the scrape of the knife became background noise to Eames as he got lost in his thoughts. He turned around to throw the vegetables into the pot but nearly dropped everything as he noticed Robert behind him.</p><p>“Sorry, did I scare you?”</p><p>“Bloody hell, why are you out of bed?”</p><p>“Couldn't stay in there any longer. I’ve been in bed for almost the whole day, I need to stretch my legs.”</p><p>Eames shook his head and raised his eyebrows, “Feeling any better?”</p><p>Robert picked at a piece of carrot that had fallen to the table and replied, “Yes, very much so. I told you, just a head cold. I’ll be fine to return to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh no, you won't. You will only go back when I say so.”</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, “Oh yes?”</p><p>“Absolutely. You’ll be staying here with me. Fuck work, Browning can wait.”</p><p>“Fuck Browning? Eames! Wait, what do you mean staying here with me?”</p><p>Eames continued cutting his onions and garlic, eyes smarting at the pungent odour that emitted from it. He waved the knife around carelessly, causing Robert to protest and shout for him to be more careful.</p><p>“I mean what I said. If you're better tomorrow, I want to make up for the lost time! We had barely spent any time together today.”</p><p>Robert huffed in amusement, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disbelief at first. He relented in a while, “Alright, Eames. Make it worth it, yeah?”</p><p>That mischievous glint in Eames’ eye was enough to convince Robert and he laughed, tossing the carrot piece at Eames.</p><p>An hour later, Eames handed Robert a steaming bowl of vegetable soup that smelled heavenly. Surprisingly, it tastes good as well. Eames himself was not expecting that.</p><p>“How was work?” Robert asked as he sipped the soup elegantly, causing Eames to chuckle slightly. Everything he did was elegant. </p><p>“Pretty good. I did most of your work so you have nothing to worry about. Your uncle really hates me as well.”</p><p>Robert snorted into his soup, bursting into laughter. Eames looked at him dumbfounded, spoon hovering in the air. </p><p>“Of course he does. He wants my attention to be on work and work alone. No lovers. But I love you too much.” He leaned over and kissed Eames.</p><p>“My apologies, sweetheart. If you fall sick, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Eames dropped his spoon and playfully hit Robert. “Yeah, if you weren't sick, I’d be making you beg for my cock.”</p><p>Robert's eyes widened and he looked at him with those doe eyes and blinked his lashes delicately.</p><p>“Oh Daddy, it’s all I can think of.”</p><p>“Fuck off! I’m not going to fuck you while you're sick.”</p><p>“Ugh, you're so mean to me.”</p><p>“Drink your soup, love. You’ll get it in due time.”</p><p>The two stared at each other and burst into peals of laughter. As much as they both enjoyed the daddy kink, it was amusing when they couldn't stay in character.</p><p>“So, Robert, do you think you’ll be well enough to do some shopping tomorrow?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“I think it’s time I took you to get some new toys.”</p><p>“Eames, are you serious? If anyone sees me there, it’d ruin the face of the company!”</p><p>“But, we’d be having some fun. Don’t you want that?” Eames pouted.</p><p>“You are horrible. But I do love you so I yield.”</p><p>Eames smiled, oh how happy he was to be with Robert. He never wanted this to end. Browning was going down, he’d expose him to Robert if it was the last thing he’d ever do. Building Robert’s trust was important too, he wanted him to feel like he had a shoulder to lean on and that he would always, <em>always</em>, be there for him.</p><p>*</p><p>It was good to have Eames back. Despite being confined to the bedroom for nearly the whole day and being asleep, he felt dreadfully empty without him. He was pleased to hear that work had gone alright but he was worried.</p><p>Uncle Peter did not like him very much, which meant he was going to give him hell for a very long time. His uncle was not a very nice man, truth be told, but Robert pushed past that. He was not part of his biological family but he almost was. A small part of Robert knew his uncle could be a conniving snake at times but he closed an eye. His uncle loved him and that is what mattered.</p><p>Oh, how he adored Eames. Loving, funny, handsome and everything he had ever dreamed of. He loved the taste of his lips against his own, his rough fingers interlocked with his and the sweet musky scent of his cologne. He was like an angel sent from heaven. Once again, if it wasn't for him, he’d be lying face down in a muddy ditch in London. </p><p>He was accepting of him, of his flaws and imperfections and Robert had never felt that way. Even Uncle Peter criticised him often but not as much as his father did. Eames did nothing but praise him for everything he did. If he voiced out his opinion, he was praised. If he made a joke, he was praised. It seemed like he could do no wrong. Robert knew the reality, however. Drugs and alcohol had plagued his life and now that Eames was a part of it, he wanted to get better for him.</p><p>It had evoked many emotions when he saw Eames attempting to make soup. Even his own mother did not do that when she was alive, albeit it was because she was too busy. Mother Eames, he had thought to himself. Calling him Daddy was better.</p><p>He had never embraced the kinky side of himself and now he could be whoever he wanted with Eames. Shopping for sex toys may sound embarrassing to most people, but Robert knew that that was Eames’ way of showing his affection. It was cute even though it was a little strange.</p><p>He was feeling much better after a day of rest and his head cold had nearly disappeared. He was lucky to have a strong immune system and that he could recover from illnesses rather quickly. Just some occasional sniffles and sneezes peppered his day but otherwise, he was right as rain.</p><p>“Would you like to watch a movie with me?” Eames asked after they had finished eating. He had thrown the dishes into the dishwasher and Robert could only hope the bowls did not shatter from the force at which they were dropped inside.</p><p>Robert snatched the remote control before Eames had even taken a step away from the dishwasher. “I’m choosing.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Eames put his hands up placatingly and agreed. Robert selected one of his favourite films of all time, Grease, and curled up next to Eames. His soft sweater was comforting and cosy and the warm citrusy smell of the washing detergent snuck up his nose. </p><p>“He’s pretty, isn't he?” Robert asked, motioning at John Travolta.</p><p>“You're prettier.”</p><p>“Shh. You lie.”</p><p>“No! I’m telling you the truth. You're the belle of the ball, love. And I bet you’d look adorable in some lacy pink stockings.”</p><p>“Eames, you are not very subtle. But if you really want me to…”</p><p>He ran his lip along his lips, nibbling on it and looking at him coquettishly. It was Eames’ turn for his eyes to widen. He clearly did not expect Robert to agree with him. </p><p>“It's really up to you, Daddy.” He said, twirling a lock of his hair in between his fingers.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, you-”</p><p>His speechlessness caused Robert to snicker. “I’m pretty sure we could get some lipstick and stockings tomorrow and there is this perfume I want to try. I’ve seen advertisements all over the place for it and it sounds absolutely delectable. You’ll love it. I promise, Daddy.”</p><p>“Anything for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>He had Eames wrapped around his little finger and Daddy was going to give him whatever he wanted. It was absolutely fantastic being able to embrace the kinky side of him. Perhaps Eames would treat him to something fun, panties started to sound rather appealing.</p><p>They went back to watching the film but Robert’s mind was on what they were going to do the following day. He imagined Eames’ cock sliding into his tight little hole and his own cock began to twitch at the idea of it. Not now, he said to himself. Eames seemed to notice his arousal and his muscular arm slid behind his back and tickled his back, touching the base of his spine. Robert giggled, arching his back and leaning into his touch.</p><p>“Don’t tease me, Eames. You’re just making me want your cock even more.”</p><p>“You know what, I don’t care that you’re sick. Come here right now.”</p><p>Eames held him by the chin before kissing him like a feral animal, their teeth clicking unceremoniously and their tongues colliding with a powerful force. Robert could feel some of his saliva dribble out of his mouth as he returned Eames’ kiss but it did not matter. Fuck the “proper” behaviour. He could be who he wanted now.</p><p>“Ngh” and groans were the only sound that left Robert’s lips as he did not have an opportunity to catch his breath. When they finally broke apart, the two of them were gasping like fish on land.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Eames. Do that again anytime.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>He went in for another round and Robert accepted it, inviting his tongue into his hot cavern. Ill or not, it didn’t matter. It went on for some time until they separated, both men’s lips were swollen and red. </p><p>What a lovely way to end the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, they keep me alive &lt;3</p><p>stay tuned for the next chapter where there will be more fun things x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>